gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:SanAndreasPTMG
Hi, Grand Theft Auto Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:SanAndreasPTMG. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Homie (Diskussion) 19:11, 8. Mai 2009 Rechtschreibung Eine Frag, warum schreibts du jedes Wort gross? Normalerweise schreibt man ja nur Nomen, Name etc. gross. ;) Liebe Grüsse, Homie 19:37, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto San Andreas PTMG EDITION Version 2.1 und wie findet ihr meine arbeit (sorry meine xp ist auf english) hab deshalb geschrieben weil im mein staat (kosovo) diesen gta version schon gibt als DVD-R (Gebrannt) von ein freund von mir das er cd shop betreibt eigentlich ist das spiel wie orginal san andreas mit ausnahme hinzugefugter mods oder codes Falls ihr meine Text/geschriebende arbeit findet/sehen konnt (sendet ein nachricht) Ihr Braucht Nicht Endschuldigen Zu Mussen Hier Ist Jeder Nachricht Von Ihnen Wilkommen (SanAndreasPTMG 16:07, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ichwo kann ich hier mit useer/benutzer chaten Oder Diskussionen Hinterlassen (SanAndreasPTMG 16:09, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC)) Sorry Das Ich Standig Abmelde Aber Ich Kann Nicht 24 Stunden Angemeldet Bleiben Wenn Ich Anmelde Ist Eure Nachricht Schon Da Good Luck Eure (SanAndreasPTMG 21:19, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC)) :Am linken Bildschirmrand jeder Seite in diesem Wiki ist eine Shout-Box, die du benutzen kannst. Diskussionen kannst du auf jeder Diskussionsseite starten, zum Beispiel auf meiner. Zaibatsu 17:42, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hallo Wolte Fragen Wie Es Shout-Box Ausseht/Farbe Etc. (SanAndreasPTMG 17:49, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC)) :Weißer Hintergrund, viereckig, schwarze Schrift, erster Eintrag: „Mar hey^^“ Zaibatsu 20:01, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich Finde Die Mission Mit Catalina Im Quad Bike Das Sie Die Gauner Verfolgt Und Das Cesar Mission Rennen Vs Cloude Speed Schwierig Ich Frage Dich Zaibatsu Wie Ich Disese Beide Missionen Schaffen Kann (SanAndreasPTMG 21:15, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Sorry Das Ich Standig Abmelde Ich Will Nicht 24 Stunden Angemeldet Bleiben Aber Wenn Ich Wieder Anmelde Ist Eure Nachricht Schon Da Good Luck Eure (SanAndreasPTMG 21:23, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC)) :Du meinst vermutlich die Missionen Local Liquor Store und Farewell, my Love... Nun, das sind ausgerechnet zwei Missionen, bei denen ich keine hilfreichen Tipps geben kann: Es geht um gutes und sauberes Fahren und das muss jeder selber hinkriegen. Zaibatsu 16:30, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hallo Und Wollte Euch Danken Leute Bei Einigen Dingen Was Ich Von GTA Serie Nicht weiss Wie Schon Mal Gesagt Sind Eure Infos Jederzeit Wilommen Und Ciao (SanAndreasPTMG 16:08, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hallo Ich Weiss Das Hier Grand Theft Auto Wiki Ist Aber Brauche Eine Info Zu Ein Monsters Vs Aliens (Game) Mission Wo (The Missing Link) Paar Generatoren In Die Luft Jagt Sorry Aber Weiss Nicht Wo Anders Fragen Kann Zaibatsu (SanAndreasPTMG 19:52, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC)) :Macht ja nichts, wenn einer was weiß, meldet euch doch. Zaibatsu 19:58, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Danke Zaibatsu Kann Ich Ohne Probleme Nachrichten Zu Dir Senden Hoffendlich Wirst Du Nicht Sauer Weil Ich Jedesmal Nachrichten Zu Dir Sende (SanAndreasPTMG 20:09, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC)) :Nein, du postest sie ja ohnehin auf deiner Diskussionsseite. Zaibatsu 20:12, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wie Meine Diskussions Seite Sorry Zaibatsu Wusste Nicht Dachte Es Ist Wie Bei (Windows Live Messenger) Untrhaltung Das Was Ich Zu Kontakt/Freund Was Schreibe (SanAndreasPTMG 20:31, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC)) :Nein, kein Windows Live Messenger, Grand Theft Auto Wiki. Zaibatsu 21:54, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Mache Ich Was Falsch Bei Mir Funktionierte der (Fliegende Autos) PS2 Cheat An Anfang Diesmal Funktionierte Nicht (Hab Versucht) Wenn Ihr Was Wisst Danke Im Vorraus (SanAndreasPTMG 17:31, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC)) hast du vorher gespeichert und dann abgeschaltet dann musst du ihn neu eingeben.l.g. 19:48, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hallo Hab Ein Bissien Wieder Meine Text/Seite Bearbeitet Und Wolte Fragen Was Ihr Davon Haltet Ist Es Besser Geworden Bei Veranderung Oben/Unten (SanAndreasPTMG Kann/Darf Ich Bei der GTA Serie Was Verandern/Hinzufugen bzw. Meine Arbeit Oder So In Derer Art Oder So Zaibatsu(SanAndreasPTMG 19:06, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC)) Hallo Leute Brauche Ne Rat Sind Die PSP GTA Stories Missionen Mit Den Derer PS2 GTA Stories Versionen Gleich Oder Anders Seid Ihr Sauer Auf Mich Oder Was Ne Los Das Ihr Keine Ifos Zu Mir Sendet Bzw. Auch Meine Beiden Letzten Nachrichten (SanAndreasPTMG 19:38, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC)) :Deine Texte sind gut. Zu der GTA-Serie darfst du natürlich etwas hinzufügen, jedoch nichts zu deiner Modifikation/deinem Spiel. :Zu den GTA-Stories-Spielen: Die Vice-City-Stories-Versionen unterscheiden sich geringfügig von einander. Zaibatsu 13:06, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Leute Hilfe Meine Bilder Die Ich Auf Meine Seite Gelegt Habe (Wie Jeder Benutzer Oder GTA Wiki Solche Bilder Hat) Waren Die Meisten Weg Nur Paar Braune Buchstaben Oder So Zu Sehen Ich Bezweifle Stark Das Ihr Was Damit Zu Tun Habt Sorry (SanAndreasPTMG 19:13, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC)) Will Der Kerl Die Bei GTA-Serie Das (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Stories Geschrieben) Hat Mich Heim Zahlen Oder Was Dabei Wolte Ich Ihn Gerfallen Tun Und Bild Hinzufugen Das Ihn Die Bilder Suche Erspart Bleibt (SanAndreasPTMG 19:35, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC)) ::ich glaube du meinst mich :) ich will dir nichts heimzahlen, hab nur vergessen dir zu sagen warum ich die bilder gelöscht habe. nimm bitte die bilder die wir haben, da wir nicht mehrere versionen eines covers haben wollen. liebe grüße. Gta psp player Diskussion 20:38, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Sorry Das Ich Sowas Zu Dir Sagte Das War Falsch Und Wie Fandest Du Meine Text/Arbeit Hasst Du Es Gelesen Wo Du Schon Mal Warst Die Bilder/Cover Zu Entfernen Gta psp player (SanAndreasPTMG 22:35, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC)) Wollte Wissen Welcher Mission War Das Das Sweet & CJ Auf Der Dach Des Motels (Im Jefferson) Das Sie Die Heli Abknallen Oder So Danke Schon Mal (SanAndreasPTMG 18:35, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC)) Ich glaub du meinst die Mission Reuniting the Families. Tommy Vercetti III 18:49, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Rechtschreibung (Fortsetzung) Hallo, du hast auf deiner Benutzerseite die Nationalflagge deines Heimatlandes, des Kosovos. da eine Nationalflagge ein politisches Symbol ist und ich auch leider erwähnen muss, das der Staat Kosovo nicht von allen Staaten dieser Welt anerkannt wird (im Genauren sind es 44-UN Mitgliedstaaten). Des weiteren steht der Kosovo politisch unter der Verwaltung der Vereinten Nationen die ihre Flagge als formale benutzen. ich habe außerdem auch noch gehört das die Kosovo-Serben, nicht die "offizielle" sondern die Flagge Serbiens hissen. Du siehst viel politisches Wirr-Warr. um keine unnötigen politischen aussagen in der wiki zu tätigen oder ggf. mögliche konflikte zu wecken, würde ich dich bitten die flagge zu entfernen. siehe das bitte nicht so an, als würde ich jetzt gegen den Kosovo sein oder so :) lediglich ist dies immer noch eine GTA-Wiki und politische debatten gehören hier nicht hin. Viel Spaß noch und liebe grüße. Gta psp player Diskussion 14:57, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Wie bereits angekündigt, gehe ich vehement gegen die oben getätigten Aussagen an. Das Zeigen von Flaggen gehört mit zur Meinungsfreiheit und kann nicht verboten werden. Hier geht es auch nicht um politische Debatten – Was er auf seiner Benutzerseite macht, ist sein Bier – es würde nicht aufs Wiki zurückfallen. :Ob der Kosovo nun von einigen Staaten anerkannt wird oder nicht, spielt keine Rolle. Zaibatsu 17:03, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Danke Fur Eure Nachrichten Aber Mit Der Flagge Wollte Ich Zeigen Woher/Wo Von Ich Komme Politik Verstehe Nur Banhof/Interesiert Mich Nicht Aber Ok Ich Entferne Es Sorry Aber War Etwa Das Ein Fehler Von Mir Als Ich Denn Flagge Bild Hinzufugte (SanAndreasPTMG 19:00, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC)) :In meinen Augen absolut nicht. Von mir aus kann sie bleiben, wo sie ist. Zaibatsu 17:53, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) brauche ein tipp wo kann ich finden das geisterstadt (Las Brujas) im Las Venturas konnte es nicht finden danke (SanAndreasPTMG 19:30, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC)) Die Geisterstadt findest du östlich vom wassereservoir.l.g. 23:09, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Jepp, genau! Schau dir doch einfach mal das Bild im Artikel Las Brujas Ghosttown an. Im Hintergrund siehst du das Wasserreservoir mit dem Sherman-Staudamm. Auf dieser Karte sieht man nordöstlich des Staudamms deutlich die kleinen weißen Häuschen der Geisterstadt mitten in der Wüste. Fünftes Rad 23:26, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Eigentlich Hab Ich Noch Nicht CJ Auf Las Venturas Gebracht Und Zu (Las Brujas-Geisterstadt) Zu Gehn Aber Schaffe Es Irgendwie Mit Ohne Polizei Sterne Cheat Aber Ok Danke For Help Bye Leute (SanAndreasPTMG 15:54, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC)) Noch Eine Frage Bei Einen Date Mit Denise Wollte Sie Nicht Weiter Dann War Das Herz Weg (Hat Sie Schluss Gemacht) Aber Sie Sagte Etwas Der Satz War Von Einen Fish Oder So Die (Untertitel Gehn Schnell Weg Bevor Ich Zu Ende Lese) Hab Nicht Ganz Verstanden Hab Das English 18+ Version Und Der Untertitel War Auch Im English Das War Nach Green Sabre Mission War Ich Wieder Zu Grove Street Und Mit Ihr Aus Zu Gehen Danke Im Vorraus Leute (SanAndreasPTMG 16:12, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC)) Bitte Sagt Was Fuer Mine Beiden Letzten Fragen (SanAndreasPTMG 22:37, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC)) :Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, was du meinst. Zaibatsu 12:04, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Sagt Mir Welcher Mission Ist Das Das CJ Den Kran Benutzt Und Ein Auto Container Raus Kriegt Und Das Auto Zu Treffpunkt Bringt Oder So Danke Leute Bitte Den Titel Des Missions (SanAndreasPTMG 00:36, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC)) meinst du die mission wo man mit dem hubschrauber den transporter abholen muss.l.g. 15:15, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Kann Sein Aber Hier Bei Gta Wiki Steht Das Es Einen Kran (Bzw. Wie Das Gelbe Im Hafen) Bedienen Kann Wenn Im San Fierro Einen Mission Beendet Hab Den Mission Namen Vergessen, Damals Als Ich Moch Nicht Hier Registriert War War Ich Oft Hier Und Hab Die Alle Missionen Gelesen Aber Komme Nicht Drauf Welcher Mission Das War (SanAndreasPTMG 21:14, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC)) Wenn Ihnen Nichts Ausmacht Schreibt Eine Liste Der San Fierro Vorhandenen Missionen Vieleicht Kann Ich Den Besagten Mission Da Finden (SanAndreasPTMG 21:19, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC)) :Eine Liste der San-Fierro-Missionen findest du hier. Zaibatsu 18:37, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Ich Hab Gefunden Was Ich Es Wollte/Suchte War (Customs Fast Track) Mission. Danke (SanAndreasPTMG 21:22, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC)) Wollte Wissen Wo Oder Welcher Ort Ich Die Geister Autos (Ghost Cars) Auf San Andreas (PS2-Version Finden Kann Oder Sind Sie Als Mods Fuer (PC-Version) Danke PS:Bei Angel Pine War Ich Schon Aber Tauchte Keiner Was Muss Ich Tun Das Sie Auftauchen (SanAndreasPTMG 16:55, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC)) :geister autos sind autos die kaputt im wald herumstehen wen du welche sucht die sich bewegen dannmusst du dir sie runterladen.l.g. 17:14, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Danke l.g. Aber Ich Habe Kein San Andreas (PC-Version) Und Somit Das Runterladen (Wennn Du Mods Meinst) Umsonst Waere Und Was Ich Mit Sie/Diese Dateien Ohne Spiel Anfangen Konnte Wenn Du Anderes Meinst Sag Doch Bitte Deutlicher(SanAndreasPTMG 18:39, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC)) :Im Artikel Geisterauto findest du die Standorte der Autos. Zaibatsu 12:58, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Danke Zaibatsu Aber (Wie Oben Kurzlich Steht) Wollte Es Wissen Ob Die Geisterautos Auf (PS2-Version) Zu Finden Sind Oder Sind Sie Mods Fur (PC-Version) :es sind keine Mods. Tommy Vercetti III 18:17, 23. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::kaputte autos die sich ohne hilfe nicht bewegen sind kiene mods wenn du welche suchst die sich bewegen musst du dir sie für die PC version runterladen.l.g. 20:43, 23. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Danke Tommy Vercetti III Eigentlich Wolte Die Geisterautos Suchen Und Ausprobieren Da Bei Spieletipps.de Immer Gechatet Wird Wie Toll Oder So Gehen Sie Bei Spieletipps.de Sucht San Andreas Eigentlich Jedes Gta Spiel Wo Das Feld "Fragen" Steht Lesen Sie Diese Gibt Sicher Infos Von Bearbeiten Von Grand Theft Auto Wiki (SanAndreasPTMG 21:06, 23. Jun. 2009 (UTC)) :In meiner San-Andreas-Version gibt es auch fahrende Geisterautos (z.B. eines, das einen Hügel hinunterrollt). Aber ich habe keine Mods heruntergeladen! Zaibatsu 21:29, 23. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Wolte Kurz Wissen Ob XBOX360 Arcade Modell Einen Ruhigen bzw Leisen Laufwerk Hat Da Ich Es Erwarte Will Ich Nicht So Ein Lautes Laufwerk Das Wie Fruher Der Fall War Und Spelspass Verderbte Biss Jetzt Hatte Ich Noch Keins Noch Ne Frage Geht Der XBOX360 Auch Bei Der Alten Fernseher Danke Und Sorry Das Ich Sowas Auf Grand Theft Auto Wiki Schreibe Wolte Nur Wissen (SanAndreasPTMG 02:04, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC)) Bitte Zaibatsu Irgend Einen Tipp Zu Meinen Letzten (XBOX360) Nachricht Und Danke (SanAndreasPTMG 20:27, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC)) :Ich habe keine Ahnung, wenn es um Xbox- oder Technik-Fragen geht. Zaibatsu 21:22, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Brauche Paar Tipps Ich Kann Die Missionen (Blue Hell & Farewell My Love) Nicht Finden Die Im Mein Das Mit Intigrierten Mods San Andreas PTMG Version Aufgelistet Sind Oder Hab Ich Sie Ubersehen Und Waren Nicht Einprogrammiert/Hinzugefugt (SanAndreasPTMG 18:29, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC)) Leute Sagt Was Zu Meinen Letzten Nachricht (SanAndreasPTMG 19:06, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC)) :Ich habe keine Ahnung, was da los ist. Zaibatsu 20:01, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Sorry Aber Dachte Ihr Konntet Helfen Aber Ok (SanAndreasPTMG 20:07, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC)) Sagt Mal Wie Finde Ich Das Deutsche (Bully Canis Canem Edition - Ebenfalls Von Rockstar) Bully Wiki Ich Finde Etwa Eine Im English Und Google Ubersetzer Klicke Dann Zeigt Der Internet Explorer Das Es Nicht Finden Kann Danke Und Bitte Findet Die Deutsche Seite Von Diesen Wiki (SanAndreasPTMG 15:16, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC)) :Es gibt offensichtlich kein deutschsprachiges Bully-Wiki. Zaibatsu 15:37, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ok Danke Fur Versuch Zaibatsu (SanAndreasPTMG 16:43, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC)) Leute Bitte Sagt Mal Wer Von Euch Ein icq Nutzer Ist Ich Wollte Bei icq.com Registrieren Aber Weiss Ich Nicht Ob Da Die Registrierung Kostenlos Ist Danke (SanAndreasPTMG 09:06, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) ICQ ist kostenlos--MikeTorenoFan 10:06, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Danke MikeTorenoFan Werde Gleich Versuchen (SanAndreasPTMG 10:12, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) Wollte Wissen Ob Der PS2 Memory Card Kaputt Geht Hab Vor Eins Zu Kaufen Und Mit San Andreas Aktivierte Cheats Zu Speichern Danke (SanAndreasPTMG 19:31, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) Noch Ne Frage Was Sind/Ist Blue Hell Oder Black Hell Bei San Andreas Und Welche Wirkung Haben Sie/Er Hat Danke Nochmal (SanAndreasPTMG 22:10, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) :Siehe den Artikel Blue Hell. Zaibatsu 22:24, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bitte Beantwortet Meine Frage Zum PS2 Memory Card Danke (SanAndreasPTMG 23:31, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) Hey Leute Hab Was Rausgefunden Es Scheint Das (Bei Los Santos Friedhof) Der Families 4 Ever (Unsichtbare Graffiti) Oder So Nicht Der Einzige Zu Sein Wer Diesen Beitrag Bearbeitet Hat Gehe Noch Mal Die Mauern Kreisformig Entlang Und Du Findest Die Anderen (Unsichtbaren Graffitis) Oder Habt Ihr Diese Ubersehen Ode Wolltet Ihr Ueber Diese Nicht Schreiben PS Es Giebt Sie Auch Bei Der Strassen Seite (SanAndreasPTMG 02:33, 8. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) Hallo Bitte Beantwortet Meine Letzten Fragen Wollt Ihr Mich Etwa Ignorieren Oder Was (SanAndreasPTMG 01:07, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) :Von Memory Cards habe ich keine Ahnung. Das mit den Graffitis kannst du ja im Artikel einbauen. Zaibatsu 11:13, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::die memory card kann nicht kaputt gehen lediglih die spielstände dann hängen die sich nach einer bestimmten mision auf bei mir wahr es die mission wo man tempenny beim grillen trifft.l.g. 11:17, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Danke Leute (SanAndreasPTMG 15:12, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) Wo Finde Ich (Lost Pueblo) Las Venturas Welche Richtung Bezirk/Dorf Bitte Schreibt Danke (SanAndreasPTMG 15:54, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) Lost Pueblo findest du süd-östlich von El Quebrados Tommy Vercetti III 18:40, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Danke Tommy Vercetti III Werde Gleich Versuchen (SanAndreasPTMG 00:52, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) Ist Die The Introduction/Anleiungs DVD Lang Oder Kurz Bzw 2 Stunden Oder Paar Minuten Selber Hab Sie Nicht Danke Und Noch Was Sorry Aber Bitte Schreibt Schnell Und Wartet Nicht Lange PS: Das Geht Bei Jeden Nachricht (SanAndreasPTMG 09:24, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) :Wir können nur dann antworten, wenn wir auch im Wiki sind und das sind wir nicht immer, verstehst du? Schnelles Antworten, so läuft das hier nicht, ist ja kein Forum hier. :Ich glaube, die Introduction ist um die 20 Minuten lang. Zaibatsu 11:09, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ok Danke Zaibatsu Und Sorry Fur Die Schneller Schreiben Frage Aber Stell Vor Ob Ich Was Ich Vor Paar Tagen Schreibe Bzw. Vorgestern Dann Bekomme Eine Nachricht Von Euch Manchmal Bzw. Heute Oder Morgen (SanAndreasPTMG 13:40, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) Wie Kriege Ich Den Alten MediaWiki-Editor Wieder Hab Den Neuen MediaWiki-Editor Aktiviert Aber Komme Nicht Klar Aus Danke Weil Ich Fetter Text Und Ebene 2 Uberschrifft Nicht Finden Kann Ansonsten Finde Es Ok(SanAndreasPTMG 20:15, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) :Gehe auf deine „Einstellungen“-Seite und dort zu dem Untermenü „Bearbeiten“. Der erste Punkt lautet dort „Grafischen Editor aktivieren“, entferne das Häkchen und speichere ab. Zaibatsu 16:42, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich Hab Den Alten MediaWiki-Editor Wieder Danke Zaibatsu (SanAndreasPTMG 01:48, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) Hey Leute Passiert Was Mit Der PC Weil Ich Fast Jede Minute Disk Cleanup Und Disk Defragmenter Mache Und Der Defrag Zeigt Mir Das Ich 69.54 GB Free Space Habe (Ist 80GB HDD) Noch Etwas Soll Ich Google Earth Downloaden Oder Nicht Hab Angst Das Es Viel GB Verbraucht Und Der PC Lahm Wird Danke (SanAndreasPTMG 16:36, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) Leute Ich Mache Fur Ne Weile Aus (SanAndreasPTMG 16:34, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC)) :Alles klar. Zaibatsu 18:30, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Rechtschreibung (Fortsetzung.2) Hey, eigentlich stört es mich nicht wenn man seine Seite bearbeitet, ich mache dies ja auch ziemlich oft. Aber ich würde dich bitten, zu speichern, nachdem du alles fertig hast und nicht nach jedem Abschnitt. So bleibt es übersichtlicher... Fühle dich jetzt nicht angegriffen oder so. TheTruth1995 19:23, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ne Ist Schon Ok Sag Mal TheTruth1995 Wie Findest Du Meine Benutzerseite Ach, an sich ist sie echt cool :) TheTruth1995 11:37, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC)